outrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Karkari
The Karkari are a race of shark men native to the mostly aquatic planet of Byss'aii. Originally, they were a tribe of ordinary humans, living on the islands within the vast ocean of the world, but due to their worship of the god Jal'huagin, they were transformed into their current state. Physiology Diet Karkari are carnivorous, like ordinary sharks, and are capable of digesting a variety of meats without difficulty. Lifespan and Reproduction Karkari have a lifespan of between two hundred and two hundred and fifty years, reaching adulthood at about age twenty five and middle age at around a hundred and twenty years. At age one hundred and fifty, they are considered old, and venerable at age one hundred and seventy. Any older than that is ancient. Karkari reproduction has females, after mating, holding an egg within their body, and shortly before birth, they lay the egg, which has a sticky resin that enables it to stick to a multitude of surfaces. A few hours later, the young will tear its way free of its egg covering, where it will immediately be ready to move, hunt, and eat. Appearance Karkari have similar body shapes to humans, being more streamlined, and possessing webbed, clawed hands and feet. They possess fins on their backs, elbows, and the back of their knees, and shark heads, complete with gills. Aquatic Nature Karkari are possessed of a set of gills which enable them to breathe underwater, and are immensely resistant to underwater pressure. Like the bull shark, they are able to survive in both fresh and salt water. They are able to survive outside of water for around an hour, before they will be required to return to the water to re hydrate and properly breathe. Feeding Frenzy When stimulated by the smell of blood, most Karkari enter a frenzy where they lose control of themselves and will violently attack and attempt to devour any bleeding creatures nearby, potentially even fellow Karkari. However, while detrimental, it renders them temporarily immune to pain, and can be controlled and nullified with training. Traits Super Strength: Karkari are stronger than humans, with average specimens being able to overpower athletic humans without much difficulty. While they are able to snap bones given effort and proper leverage, they are incapable of simply tearing humans apart with their bear hands. However, they possess extremely powerful jaws which are capable of ripping through steel. Super Durability: Karkari are extremely tough due to the immense pressures they must survive, being more resistant to weapon penetration and impact strikes. However, they can still be damaged by cutting weapons and bullets, and can be knocked out or even beaten to death by humans. Super Senses: Karkari have highly advanced senses, being able to see within ocean depths, and having senses of smell that can locate blood miles away. * Electromagnetic Sense: Due to possessing Ampullae of Lorenzini, like sharks, Karkari are able to detect the electrical impulses emitted by the bodies of animals, and other such fields. This sense gives them superb spatial awareness and navigational ability. Super Speed: While swimming, Karkari are capable of moving with immense speed over short distances, being able to sprint at around thirty miles per hour. They are able to maintain cruising speeds of around five miles per hour for a near indefinite period of time. Disease Immunity: Karkari are possessed of extremely powerful immune systems, being utterly immune to all ordinary diseases, and highly resistant to most toxins. Feeding Frenzy: When stimulated by the smell of blood, Karkari are capable of entering an enraged mental state which renders them completely immune to pain. Weaknesses While tough, Karkari can be killed by mundane damage, like any animal. Furthermore, they possess a few weaknesses unique to them. Water Deprivation: If out of water for more than about an hour, Karkari begin to dry out and weaken, the remains of their human lungs unable to properly remove oxygen from the air. Furthermore, Karkari's electromagnetic senses do not function properly in air. Electromagnetic Interference: Powerful electric fields have the potential to heavily disorient a Karkari, leaving them dizzy and unable to properly move. They rely heavily on their electromagnetic sense, and require a great deal of training to function without it. Feeding Frenzy: Most Karkari when entering a feeding frenzy will become incoherent and ravenous, unable to think and function properly until the frenzy has passed. Category:Species